Dear Ron
by SimplySomething
Summary: This story is based on the lyrics of Dear John by Taylor Swift  NOT A SONG FIC  this was a challenge given to me by Persephone's flower. Hopefully everyone enjoys it. XoXo SS


Dear Ron

XxXxXx

Lavender chewed her bottom lip as she looked across the table at her mother. She was trying to build up the courage to tell her mom something that she didn't really want to tell her yet wanted to at the same time.

"Mother?" Lavender said in a small voice.

"Yes dear what is it? You've been pussy footing around something through out this entire dinner. Please tell me what you want to say?" Her mom said firmly then took a sip of her red whine.

"Uhm...well, you see...I..uh..I'm pregnant...and I'm keeping it,"Lavender let out a sigh of relief finally having the news off her shoulders

"Are you out of your mind?" Her mother said in a harsh whisper trying not to draw attention to their table, "I'm assuming the father is that Weasley trash, how can you raise a child in the environment you are in?" Her mom's eyes narrowed in thought of the black and blue cheek Lavender had arrived to lunch with just a few weeks prior.

"He says he wants to marry me and make everything right again," Lavender said feeling completely defeated now.

"Ha! We'll see, with this baby on the way your going to need to put all your focus on how this child will grow up and where it will grow up. Everything changes once you bring a life into this world you know," Lavender's mother said taking a drink of her water glass.

"I know mom, of course! I would do anything to protect my child. I..I have to go mother, I'll...I'll talk to you later," Lavender got up and rushed out of the cafe they had been in.

As Lavender reached her home she gave out a heavy sob, the lights were on and she could see Ron inside pacing across the living room window. Lavender didn't understand why he had to drink so much, whenever he was sober he would do anything for her! Ron would give her the blue sky if she wanted it, but now a days she didn't know which Ron she would get. He had been toying with her sense they picked up their relationship after the war, he would set rules and boundaries for her and then twist them into different ones. Lavender couldn't keep up with this chess game he had set in her life.

She took a deep breath and walked into the door of her house. She let out a small sigh of relief to see someone else there, Harry Potter. If someone else was over Ron generally stayed in check and Lavender would be able to relax a little with out worrying about being hit or screamed out.

"Why hello Harry, evening Ron," Lavender went over and gave Ron a peck a on the cheek and was happy to smell his after shave and not alcohol.

"Congratulations on the baby Lav," Harry got up giving her a true smile and hugged her.

"Oh why thank you," It felt good for Lavender to receive a congrats from someone.

"Lavender," Ron said taking her hand after Harry had pulled away and sat back down, "I have to go on a business trip for a couple of weeks and am leaving tonight, it was really unexpected and I can't really talk about it, but I'll be back and I'll be sure to owl you too," Ron said all this while hugging her and kissing her lightly on the cheeks. Ron turned to Harry, "I'll meet you at the portkey, just want to say goodbye and pack."

Harry nodded and left them alone. Lavender went into the kitchen to finish up some dishes while Ron went into their room to pack things.

"Lavender!" Ron shouted and gave Lavender a start. She was surprised at the anger in his voice. She quickly headed towards the bedroom and was saddened to see that he had an piece of parchment in his hand.

"What the fuck is this?" He shouted again, shaking the letter in her face. She recognized the hand writing, it was a letter from Parvati telling her to leave Ron and run as far as she could from him. Lavender hoped her friend could give her advice after Ron started hitting her.

"It's just a letter from Parvati, and why are you going through my property?" Lavender questioned him, not happy that he had been digging around in her drawers.

"I'm going to be gone for two weeks I wasn't sure if you had any plans or what but obviously Parvati feels like she knows you pretty damn well doesn't she!" Ron yelled his face becoming red with anger, he wasn't making sense.

"Ronald you are not making sense!" Lavender stepped toward him with her hands up defensively, "you need to calm down."

Ron took two giant steps and reached back and slapped her hard in the face. Lavender was so shocked she just stood there. Ron picked up his bag and left. For the first hour she just stood there silent and shocked, then the tears came. Lavender cried for hours, she some how made it to her bed and laid there thinking about everything.

The next morning Lavender was awoken by a knock at the door. She carefully got up, a little sore from how she was laying all night, she adjusted her hair and went for the door. Lavender opened the door to be greeted with the pretty face of a young girl, she looked to be 17 or 18 years old but she had a very large belly covered in a pretty white dress.

"Hello?" She questioned.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Lavender said softly hoping her appearance wouldn't frighten the girl.

"Is this Ronald Weasley's residence?" She continued, "My name is Liliane and uhm...well I'm..herm...this is his," she said pointing her stomach.

"I see well I'm his fiance...well, ex-fiance now and he left for a business trip last night, he will be back in two weeks," Lavender tried to stay calm, tears were stinging the back of her eyes, "and if you ask my opinion I would run as far away from him as possible."

They girl burst into tears, heavy heart wrenching tears, "I'm s-s-ssorry I-I'm so-o-o hor-hor-monel!" and the girl turned and headed to her cab, crying the entire way there.

Lavender was pissed, beyond pissed, she slammed the door shut and started throwing things and yelling.

"I should have known!" She said has she threw a vase across the room. Lavender continued to shout at no one and continued break items with in her reach. After what felt like hours, but was only twenty minutes she was in her room packing all of her clothing and personal items.

Lavender sat at the kitchen counter and started writing.

Dear Ron,

I realize now that you are gone that I can not raise a child like this. Don't you think I was too young to be messed with so emotionally? Some girl in a pretty white dress stopped by this morning, I of course had to be the one to tell about our predicament, poor thing she cried the whole way home. Ron, I should have known you bastard! Maybe it's me and my blind optimism to blame for all my stupidity..or...maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away...I think it's you that's the problem, it makes more sense. And you will probably add my name to your long list of traitors because I don't think you could honestly own up to what really happened.

From now on I'll look back and regret how I ignored Parvati's letter telling me to run as fast as I can. Don't you think 19 is too young to be played by your dark twisted games, when I loved you so much? You are an expert at sorry, and keeping lines blurry I see that now. You were never impressed by me acing your crazy tests in our relationship.

I'm sure you broke a lot of girls' spirits but I'm leaving you before you can get me down Ron! You wait and see, you'll regret everything you've done to me. You haven't burned me too bad, I'm going to pick myself up and go on with life. I'm going to accomplish amazing things in my life and raise our child to be the best he/she can be.

XoXo

Lavender Brown.

P.S. I wont be answering any of your owls and this is why.

Lavender left that night for Parvati's house, she didn't answer any of Ron's owls like she said she wouldn't and at the end of two weeks she was moving into a new apartment. After only a few days of Ron being back in the states he had found her new place and was pounding on the door. Lavender didn't answer the right away, she was extremely afraid of what he would potentially do to her.

"What do you want Ron?" She asked through the door.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen," he said sounding pathetic.

"I don't care, I'm not coming back. I'll owl you when I find out the sex of the baby and then owl you when I go into labor," Lavender said her bottom lip quivering, she new she had to be strong but it was a lot harder then she remembered it being, "and after I'll owl you court papers to figure out custody and child support."

"Lavender you can't do this! I'm the father! I have rights, I want to be with you during this," Ron sounded extremely frustrated.

"Were you with that other girl through her pregnancy? What about when she goes into labor and has her kid, are you going to be there for that kid and support it and love it?" Lavender was crying now.

"I, yeah of course, but I never intended-" Ron was cut off.

"JUST GO AWAY RONALD!" Lavender said angrily. As she waited she heard footsteps going down the steps. She let out a sigh of relief.


End file.
